


Three Predicaments by implicated2 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Three Predicaments by implicated2 read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Lila made the amulet against dream work for me a few weeks back, but not for my protection. She made it so that when I take it off, we both know she can work me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Predicaments by implicated2 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Predicaments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096731) by [implicated2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2). 



**Title** : Three Predicaments  
 **Author** : implicated2  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Curse Workers Series  
 **Character** : Cassel Sharp/Lila Zacharov  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : underage  
 **Summary** : Lila made the amulet against dream work for me a few weeks back, but not for my protection. She made it so that when I take it off, we both know she can work me.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1096731?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:23:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Three%20Predicaments.mp3.zip)


End file.
